Darkness
by Princess of Great Britain
Summary: Arthur is stuck in a mental hospital, alone with only his hallucinations to accompany him. I am terrible with descriptions, but please read and leave a review for me to look back on in any possible later stories! Character death included.


Darkness

"Kill me" the man said. Arthur sighed. How many times did he have to off this fool to make him go away?

"I've killed you several times now. Please leave me alone." snapped Arthur, growing tired of the begging. The man gave him an angry stare. Once again, Arthur sighed and held up his revolver. 'This better be worth it' he thought, and pulled the trigger, killing him, and causing the man to sink into the white tile and disappear.

He gazed around his isolated room. White walls. White tile. White door. White sheets with a bright red blood stain on it. Arthur glanced towards the window, reading the paper that has been there since he had arrived a month ago. "Arthur Kirkland; Schizophrenic patient. Watch closely at all times." It said.

Arthur heard a knock at the door, and a nurse dressed in a white uniform with a small plastic cup filled with rattling pills. The doctors said it was supposed to help his condition. If only they knew it had done the opposite.

"It's time for your medicine Arthur!" the lady said with a plastered grin on her face. He knew she didn't want to be here. None of them ever did.

"Thank you." he replied stoically. Once he had taken his meds, the nurse hurried out of his room. None of them stayed very long. They didn't want to be in the same space as a crazy person for any extended period of time. They feared him. His violent hallucinations frightened all of the doctors and nurses, no matter how much they denied it. They hated him for it.

Arthur looked out the window, across the white hallway into an empty white room. White. How he hated that color. They think its calming, the medical staff. Think it helps with the insanity that takes place in the psych ward he resides in. What they don't know is that is does the opposite.

"I'm back!" said that sickening voice that sounds like his own in a cheerful tone. "You didn't kill me this time either- oh, I shouldn't be surprised!"

"You're impossible to kill!" shouted Arthur. He couldn't stand his hallucinations. Especially not this one. It looked like him, spoke like him, but was completely different. He bothered Arthur, and the only way to get rid of his duplicate was to grant his wish- to kill him.

"You just don't know how to kill me the right way." the opposite told him, twirling around and grinning that insane smile. Did he really look this way in reality? Arthur shook away this thought, and tackled his doppelgänger, hands around it's nonexistent throat. "That's because you won't stay dead, you sick fuck!"

"Mr. Kirkland?" squeaked the nurse standing at the door, a frightened look on her face.

"Umm, yes?" he replied, embarrassed with his display towards the staff. 'Great' he thought. 'They'll like me even less now.'

"Umm, we have a cure for your condition, a new drug that lowers brain activity and depletes hallucinations!" she exclaimed with false excitement, a fake smile replacing her former terrified look that once filled her face. "Now, we have to give you a little shot…" she explained the whole process to Arthur, who was suspicious of the drug. This stuff was going to kill him, not cure him. He glanced out the door, finding that medical personnel trailed behind her. One taller man had a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"Get the bloody hell away from me! You are not ever going to inject that poison into my bloodstream!" he snarled. The tall man wrote something down on his clipboard, muttering things about paranoia under his breath. They began advancing towards Arthur.

No.

Arthur would not let this happen.

"Strap him down!" yelled a male nurse as Arthur thrashed about. Several strong arms held him down, strapping him onto the bed, disabling Arthur from making any significant movement. He felt a small prick, followed by a cool sensation that entered a spot on his wrist. 'Its happening' he thought. 'I'm going to die'. A sharp pain pierced his skin and he felt the poison move through his bloodstream, through his body.

"Done. I also gave him a sedative so he won't attack when we unstrap him" said a nurse, relief filling throughout her face. Arthur grew tired, as if on cue, and slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep as the employees filed out of the room.

Arthur woke to a room full of creatures. Bunnies, fairies, deer, the visions increased in number. The medicine made him worse off than before. Arthur was not surprised, but angry. Why are these people doing all of these things? They don't help at all and only make his hallucinations become worse and more frequent. He was startled by a knock at the door, followed by a grinning face with a clip board in hand.

"Good morning Arthur! Good news today!" she exclaimed. Arthur just stared blankly at the wall, trying hard to block out her peppy voice. He noticed he wasn't strapped down anymore. 'Hmmm...'

"Your brain activity is lower than it was, and your hallucinations should disappear!" Arthur became infuriated by this, but remained silent. They didn't know anything about his hallucinations! He looked up at the lady, whose face was now replaced with his own. "Kill me. Kill me. Kill me." it taunted. Arthur was fed up. He leapt off of the bed with astounding speed and tackled her to the ground. He bit into her neck, tasting the revolting yet delicious taste of her flesh and blood. She made gurgling sounds in attempt to scream, the last sounds she would ever make as she quickly bled out from the wound on her neck. Arthur heard a gun fire and felt a prick at his side. He looked down to find a needle in his thigh, and he fell unconscious yet again.

He awoke strapped to a table with monitors beeping around him, an IV connected to his arm. He looked around frantically, assessing the situation. There were two guards at the door with big muscles, and a sign hung beside them. "WARNING: HIGHLY DANGEROUS" it read in bold red letters. He looked at the ceiling, blurs clouding his thoughts and vision. 'What's happening?' Arthur thought to himself groggily, beginning to panic as the machines surrounding him started making alarming noises and staff began rushing into the room. He couldn't breath, and doctors and nurses were trying desperately to keep him alive. Arthur felt himself slipping away.

"His organs are failing! Get him to the ER, now!" a man yelled. But there was nothing they could do. Arthur felt his heart rate increase to dangerous levels, and his vision became fuzzier as the seconds passed by. Spots began to disrupt his vision as his breathing slowed to a stop. A final breath was released from his aching lungs, and the heart monitor went blank.

Arthur was engulfed in darkness.

Eh, first story. Kind of a crappy ending if you ask me. If anybody reads and recognises this (and you aren't Hanna), then you may have read it from my old account, applepie2424. This is all my doing, however, and is based off of me going slightly crazy at 4:00 in the morning while texting my friend (it scared her into cursing, which she does not do), SO YEAH.

Leave a review if you please, and leave constructive criticism! Thank you!

I LOVE ANYBODY WHO READ THIS ABOMINATION~~


End file.
